CD-i Mario
Moveset Neutral B - Enclosed Instruction Book Mario uses the enclosed instruction book to know what's the Neutral B of the closer characters. The attack changes a little, but it doesn't suck, unlike the Irate Gamer. Move Origin The move is based in the end of Hotel Mario's intro, where Mario says at the end "In you need instruction for how you can pass the Hotels, check out the Enclosed Instruction Book" Side B: Hot Record Mario throws a Hot Record. If the record touches the ground, it will burn, becaming a flaming trap. Mario and the others can throw it around. But if you throw it so many times, the fire disappears. In the stage, there can be only 1 hot record. Move Origin The move is based in "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3". In the episode "Oh Brother", Mario calls a record as "Hot Record". However, it doesn't make fire. That is, until Luigi throws it into the fire, then says "Now it's even hotter!" Up B - Toaster Mario enters in a toaster. Holding down B will make Mario direct the attack moving the stick. Releasing the button make Mario launch himself out of the toaster. Don't stay in the toaster too much time, or the toaster will explote, damaging yourself. Move Origin It's inspirated in the infame toasters scene from Hotel Mario. In that scene, Mario founds millions of toaster that were make the power going off. Then Mario activates all the Toasters at the same time. Down B - Meatball It's just like a proyectile version of Jigglypuff Neutral B. Mario throws a Meatball forward. This attack can be charged for create a bigger meatball that rolls farther and is more powerful. Move Origin It's inspirated in Super Mario World Cartoon in the episode "Mama Luigi". In a part of the episode, Yoshi eats Mario and he says "Now I know what a Meatball feels" Final Smash - Get off of My Cloud Toon Mario's "Biggest fan" appears. Then, he says his infamous line and the fan turn on. The strong wind pushes the enemy forward (no damage) and the fan creates clouds. They can be white or grey. The white ones make 50-100% of damage. The gray ones make 100-200% damage with electricity. Move Origin In "Hotel Mario" there is a cutscene where Mario turns on a gigantic fan and says "Hey you, get off of my cloud" (in reference to the song "Get off my cloud" by the Rolling Stones) and it blows up the Cloud Hotel. This scene became famous in the YTPs. Character Description Toon Mario '''(also commonly known as '''CD-i Mario) is an Philips CD-i character from the video game Hotel Mario. He and his brother, Luigi, had to go through numerous hotels in the game before they escaped the exploding castle and saved the princess. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- Point Attack, 5% *Up Tilt- The Super Jump Punch like attack, 11% *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- Double Combo Attack, Charged 14% Uncharged 22% *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Point Grab *Pummel- Punches, 2% *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- A toaster appears, Toon Mario throw the enemy in his Toaster & lauches in the air, 8% *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Taunts Up - Turns his back to the screen and says "No". Side - Says "I ain't afraid of you!" Down - Says "You know what they say: All Toasters toast toast!" holding out a load of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. Victory/Losing Poses Option 1 - Says "Where there's smoke, they pinch back!" Option 2 - Says "Its been one of those days..." Option 3 - Says "That wasn't so hard!" Losing pose:Looks at the floor Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes TBA KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Shit KO Sound #2: Ouch Star KO: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Screen KO: Oh! Trivia *YTPguy mentioned that he was going to do in an extra video everyones Neutral B with Toon Mario. He may possibly use characters from other lawlers if they give him permission. Same could be said with Toon Dr. Mario's final smash. *In YTPGuy's Lawl, It's a mix of Hotel Mario & The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. But in Lawl Alpha Sister Location, His Set will be Full on Hotel Mario Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:CD-I Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Characters Category:Human Category:YouTube Poop Category:Video Games Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Heros Category:ARL Category:YTPGuy17 Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Red Category:Dark Blue Category:The Frollo Show Cameos Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Toast Lover Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Copy Character Category:Lawl Alpha Remastered Category:Toon Category:Blue Category:CD-I Mario Category:Funny Characters Category:Hotel Mario Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Jay Smash All Stars Category:Characters who can copy the moves of others Category:Scrapped Lawl Nova Characters Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Death Battle Losers Category:DBX Category:Lawl MAD Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team